


Art for A Summer in Delphi

by spaceAltie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2192460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceAltie/pseuds/spaceAltie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2188479/chapters/4791915">“A summer in Delphi”</a>, by the mighty <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude">Rotrude</a> - for After Camlann Big Bang 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for A Summer in Delphi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rotrude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/gifts).



> I'd like to say a big, big thank you to [Rotrude](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rotrude/pseuds/rotrude) for being an amazing human being and to have accepted to work with me. This collaboration has been so exciting, and inspiring ! I only wished I would have been good enough and quick enough to draw the dozens of pictures that have been on my mind while I was reading her amazing fic - and to do it more justice. Seeing the writing process from the inside has been a fascinating experience.  
> A big thank to [Alby](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/Alby%20Mangroves), too, for being a great beta - and for all the awesome people of Merlin chat for the morale support and good laughs :)
> 
> Please do not repost !   
> [Tumblr link](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/95644531382/art-for-a-summer-in-delphi-by-the-mighty)

_Cover Art_

  


_“Just making sure you get to your destination,” the man said, sticking his hand out to shake. “I'm Merlin Emrys, by the way.”_

  


_In the full-length mirror that adorned the side of the tub, he saw a reflection of his body. As he stretched, it went taut._

  


_Dear Arthur, Your letter arrived yesterday and I read it while savouring a cup of coffee in a Soho Bar called The Partisan._

  


**Author's Note:**

> Now, everybody MUST read the [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2188479?view_full_work=true) ! It’s so beautifully written, so moving, and the characters sound so human, and so true. It will last with you for a long time.


End file.
